My destination
by Severn N
Summary: Destino tem formas distintas de pessoa para pessoa. Algumas pessoas tem destino como os de contos de fadas, em que ele é guiado por um principie encantado. O meu destino foi guiado por um escritor de cartões de felicitação. Eu não teria guia melhor.


Os personagens de _(500) Days of Summer_ não me pertencem, e esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**oOo**

**My destination **

Três e vinte e cinco da tarde, era verão, mas ainda assim o clima não era muito quente. Aliás, clima mais fresco e gostoso eu jamais havia sentido. Eu segurava firmemente as mãozinhas de Dora, enquanto ela caminhava devagar enquanto brincava de pular sobre as pedrinhas que via no chão. Ela parecia se divertir muito com essa simples brincadeira. Era confortante vê-la assim.

- Que lugar bonito mamãe! – Ela exclamara enquanto rodopiava no lugar, deixando nítida a sua animação. – Posso ir brincar? – Disse já apanhando a sacola de brinquedos que eu segurava, apenas esperando a minha resposta.

- Pode, vá. – Eu sorri ao dizer. Ela logo foi correndo para um canto longe, e eu logo coloquei-me a advertir – Só não vá muito longe.

Sentei-me num banco, fazia já um bom tempo que não me sentava ali. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que visitasse este lugar desde que Dora nasceu, há quatro anos. Desde então, eu só havia visitado-o um ano antes, pouco _depois de casar_.

Mirei os prédios, alguns dos mais bem arquitetados que eu já pude ver, seria lindo ficar observando-os por horas e horas, se não fosse por conta daqueles estacionamentos. Com tanto tempo que não via aquela paisagem, achei que já tivessem tirado dali aqueles malditos estacionamentos. Logo passei a observar de forma mais profunda os prédios, o alçado, o formato das janelas e das sacadas. Estranhamente, minha mente foi recordando-se de forma involuntária do dia em que avistei tal vista pela primeira vez. Alguns dos arranha-céus tinham outras cores, as paredes dos estacionamentos estavam mais novas e bem-cuidadas.

Voltei minha atenção para Dora, que ainda brincava no gramado. Minha mente voltou a importunar-me, com mais lembranças daquele primeiro dia aqui, me impedindo de dar total atenção a minha filha. Sobre o que conversei naquele dia, Cada palavra daquela conversa passou pela minha cabeça como uma canção que eu estivesse escutado a poucos segundos. E por justamente tê-la ouvido como uma canção, pude ouvir a nítida voz que a interpretava...

A voz de Tom Hansen.

Desde então, as lembranças daqueles tempos tornaram-se ainda mais reais e claras, quase como um filme. O beijo na sala de cópias, loja de departamentos, em que brincamos de "nossa casa", as noites, o dia em que ele brigou com um homem no bar por mim. Sorri brevemente, por conta do conforto que aquelas lembranças passavam. Foram momentos estonteantes que eu talvez não esqueça jamais, mesmo que fossemos apenas amigos, ou nos "rotulássemos" assim. Seguidas das partes em que eu me recordo das minhas diversões com Tom, logo revi nossos momentos frágeis, conversas secas, encontros gélidos, brigas. Foi quando conclui que era hora de tornarmos amigos "de verdade". Foi um tanto difícil para mim, pois eu sabia que ele sofreria, mas se continuássemos daquela forma, a situação se transformaria numa pedra pesada, impossível de ser sustentada...

Já que eu era incapaz de amar ou de acreditar em sua existência. E somente o amor mútuo era capaz de sustentar aquela pedra.

- DORA! – Gritei ao ver minha pequena correndo para longe, ela logo entendeu e rapidamente voltou para perto. A simples ação de olhar para ela me afundou mais uma vez nas lembranças, pois foi graças aos dias com Tom que pude aprender como podíamos amar, mesmo que eu não amasse. Talvez se eu não tivesse o conhecido, eu nem ao menos saberia se eu era capaz de amar alguém... Nem saberia se o amor existia... Mas hoje eu não apenas sei, como eu sinto.

- Perdão moço... – Ouvi Dora dizer um pouco chorosa, desculpando-se por ter derrubado um caderno de um rapaz. Logo me levantei para assegurar que ela não causasse mais problemas. Mas de imediato parei...

- Não tem problema, linda... – Ele recolheu seu caderno do chão enquanto falava com ela docemente. Eu rapidamente o reconheci, e todas as lembranças passaram novamente na minha cabeça, como um vídeo rápido sem áudio...

Era o Tom...

Espantei-me ao vê-lo. E logo me recordei do dia em que o reencontrei aqui, depois de tudo. Ele estava vestido num terno bonito, cabisbaixo, talvez com nosso afastamento, não sei bem o porquê. Conversamos e eu o disse que o amor fazia sentido para mim desde então. E a partir desse dia nunca mais nos vimos.

Vendo-o com Dora, recuei em ir repreendê-la, deixando que ele conversasse mais um pouco com ela. A pequena apontou para mim enquanto falava, e Tom virou-se, me mirando profundamente.

- Summer? – Ele franziu o cenho enquanto mirava-me firmemente, estranhando me ver ali - Quanto tempo! Como vai? – Ele veio na minha direção junto com Dora – Nem imaginava que essa coisinha seria sua filha. – Ele sorria contentemente.

- Pois é. – Respondi com um riso, enquanto nos cumprimentávamos. Ele estava diferente, com os cabelos mais curtos e uma roupa de esporte fino, e também estava radiante e sereno, bem diferente da última vez que nos vimos. Eu rapidamente previ que aquelas minhas lembranças não me abandonariam tão cedo...

De início, Tom Hansen era apenas um escritor de cartões que conheci num antigo emprego. Embora nós tivéssemos um relacionamento, eu não o amava, e nem ao menos o considerava meu namorado. Porém mais tarde ele me fez entender que o amor verdadeiro não era uma fantasia como eu acreditava ser. E quando eu finalmente conheci o amor, mesmo que não fosse com a pessoa que me "ensinou" sobre tal, toda a minha vida passou a fazer sentido e ter uma real importância. E depois de cinco anos, encontrando-o em seu lugar favorito (e agora meu também), conclui que Tom Hansen guiou bravamente meu destino; pois fora ele quem me ensinou que mesmo que não soubemos explicar o amor, isso não quer dizer que ele não exista. Basta senti-lo, que tudo vale a pena. Por ele ter me ensinado a amar, e graças a isso minha vida ter se transformado para sempre, eu de alguma forma... O amei.

**oOo**

Não costumo escrever muito (apesar de gostar), então não sei se ficou bom, mas eu vi esse filme essa semana e fiquei morrendo de vontade de escrever alguma coisa. Eu sei que no final do filme é dito (pelo que eu entendi) que nada é destino e tudo é coincidência, mas a Summer passou a acreditar em destino, então eu segui o pensamento dela. n_n

Enfim, espero que gostem. Boa leitura!


End file.
